GemFlash Precure
by Ruby2488
Summary: Ryan Carbuncle had a normal life of a teenage school boy until two fairies from The Gem Kingdom appeared and said he needed to save the world from the Dark Gem Empire, after that nothing stays the same again. I'm rating it Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

In some far away world called kingdom of gems, Plush like beings along with humans are playing together when one plush see's a large dark cloud and large creatures in the distance...it cuts to a scene of the kingdom being attacked by these giant crystal  
monsters, two of the plush creatures escape the chaos and into a portal leading to a blue planet.

* * *

A boy around the age 16 stands in the road "Huh?" "what was that...? A day dream?"

"Hey kid get out the road! Come on! Where are your parents!" Said the drivers of the cars that were waiting for him to move.

"Ah! Sorry!" Said the boy as he finished crossing the road.

Now this boy was is wearing the high school uniform of his city it consists of a purple uniform jacket, a grey uniform top grey pants, black dress shoes and a purple tie, he keeps his jacket unbuttoned

EPISODE 1: "What!? Me a Pretty Cure"

The boy starts to talk to himself " Hello my name Ryan Carbuncle...as in the stone kind...I am 16 years of age and in my second year of high school here at Delaco City high, speaking of Delaco city it's an ok place to live but many of the main stuff is in the city part, so is the school, so I have hop on the bus out of the suburbs get on a train then catch another bus that I miss...EVERYDAY! But there is one good thing about that"

A blonde girl turns the corner

Ryan eyes sparkle with happiness when he spots her "AH! Sarah!" He Runs over to her.

"Oh Hello Ryan." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

Sarah is wearing the girls uniform of the city school this has the same school jacket and top but has a bow tie and grey and purple skirt and black tights she also has dress shoes

Ryan (monologue): That's Sarah she's the most popular girl in the whole school I've had a crush on her since Kindergarten...(sigh).

"I know how about we walk to school together?" Sarah asked.

"Why are you asking we do that everyday!" Ryan responded.

Sarah says with a giggle. "That's true."

As they walk off two small figures appear behind them

"So that's the one...one of the legendary warriors... "The larger of the two figures said.

Ryan gets to his locker and opens it to find a pink pouch in side

"Hm?" Ryan Takes out the pouch and looks it over "This isn't mine..."

Ryan opens the pouch to find a pink cellphone and several cards "What are these?"Takes out and looks at the cards "Pretty cure? What is it exactly?"

* * *

Later in class

Ryan is looking out the window pondering what the phone was doing in his locker

"Yo! Ryan...Earth to Ryan!" Said a boy that walked up to Ryan in class.

"Huh, what is it Shun" Ryan turns and asks the boy.

"Your blanking out man you need to relax..." Shun said looking slightly concerned.

Ryan says to himself "That's shun he's my best friend, school isn't his strong point , we may fight a lot but that's just how our friendship gets stronger..."

"Oh it's nothing..." Ryan looks back outside.

"Ok then...by the way how about you join the camera club with me?" Shun asks.

"I'll think about it." Ryan says.

Ryan goes about his day after school wondering just where the phone came from.

* * *

After school...

Ryan looks at the cellphone. "What should I do with this?"

"There she is!"

"HUH!" Ryan Get's jumped on by two chipmunk like creatures one pink one gold. "Get off me!"

"Your voice is deep for a girl?" Said the golden one.

"That's because I'm a boy..." Ryan said annoyed.

"But we sense the Pretty Cure Spirit in you..." Says the pink one confused.

"That name again..."Ryan thinks. "What are you guys anyway!"

"There you are you little rats!"

A strange looking man appears at the other end of the street

"Oh no they found us..." Said the gold chipmunk.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Ryan asks slightly worried.

"Now now no need to get angry ok? Just hand me those fairies and I'll be on my way..." The man says as he extends out his hand.

"Don't do it...he's dangerous..." The pink one says hiding behind the gold.

"No! They don't want to go with you so leave them alone, also you seem rather suspicious so yeah no way." Ryan bravely saysbut also scared athe same time.

"Grrrrr...I'll ask ONE MORE TIME HAND THEM OVER BOY OR ELSE!" The man says,now extremely angered. He starts to walk towards Ryan.

"NO! THEY DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU THAT'S FINAL!" Ryan backs up.

The fairies slowly get behind Ryan.

"YOU BOY YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE YOU WILL LEARN WHY THEY CALL ME TERROR!" He says as he turns into a inhuman creature.

Terror creates a black crystal. "COME ON OUT CRYSTROYER" Throws it at a billboard turning it in to a monster.

"What in the?! What is that?" Ryan says now backing off faster.

"That is a Crystroyer they are monsters created by the darkness in things." The gold Chipmunk explains nervously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S IT CRYSTROYER! TURN THIS CITY TO DUST! PLUS YOU THREE ARE HELPLESS THERE ARE NO PRETTY CURE HERE HAHAHAHAH!"

"There is so! Right there!" The gold chipmunk said ashe Points at Ryan.

"What?" Both Ryan and Terror say at the same time.

"Come on you can fight this guy! We believe in you!" The pink says cheerfully.

"Please your our only hope! So Transform!" The gold one said.

"How?" Ryan asks.

"Simple, Shout out loud to the sky "Pretty Cure, Gem Generation!" Then put that pink card in the slot at the bottom of the phone." Says the gold.

"Ok...?" Ryan takes out Phone "Pre...Pretty...Pre?" Ryan says nervously.

"Pretty Cure!" The pink says happily.

"I know!" Ryan says, as holds the phone to the sky. "PRETTY CURE, GEM GENERATION!"

Transformation: Pink Fire erupts from the phone when he puts the card in and Ryan is then Covered by the fire in the fire is body changes long pink hair tied in pigtails appears from the fire

"What in the world! IMPOSSIBLE, BOYS CAN'T BECOME PRETTY CURE!" Terror exclaims.

The fire disappears and where Ryan once was is a pink haired girl around the age of 12dressed in a pink and red pop idol like outfit

"The gem that contains the fire of justice...Cure Ruby!...Huh? WHY AM I A GIRL!" Ruby says confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? WHY AM I A GIRL!" Ruby said.

"It...it's not possible..." Terror exclaims.

"This boy's the legendary warrior we've been looking for..." The gold chipmunk said.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS!" Ruby says as she Looks all around herself.

"YOU DID IT YOUR CURE RUBY NOW!" The pink chipmunk says.

EPISODE 2: Ruby Sword Blaze

"Whatever you maybe a cure but your new...CRYSTROYER ATTACK!" Terror shouts

The Crystroyer runs up to and tries to punch Ruby.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ruby Panics and jumps really high up. "Did I just jump up into the air...I'm not even good at gym..."

"Now that your a Pretty Cure you can fight this thing actually you have to fight!" The gold chipmunk says as he files up to Ruby.

"How do you expect me to fight" Ruby says while still in the air. "And am I flying?"

"YOU JUST NEED TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Yes exactly just picture it in your head of how your going to win"

"Ok...think" Ruby pictures "herself" holding a sword but is some unknown location "hm?"

Terror looks at the town clock. "Your gonna have to come down at some point...man I wish my Crystroyer could just fly"

Ruby holds out her hands and a sword generates out of a fire ball from her hands " Woah, Cool!"

"He's already figure out how to use the sword!" The gold chipmunk says

Ruby grabs the sword. "PRETTY CURE, RUBY SWORD BLAZE!" And flies down at the Crystroyer dodging it's attacks and cuts it in half which turns it back to a normal billboard"

Terror stands there shocked "uh uh uh uh IMPOSSIBLE!" Now Infuriated "I Can't believe it!" He Teleports away.

"YOU DID IT!" The pink chipmunk said.

"I...I did it!" Ruby said as she turns back to normal

"Ok... You all have some explaining to do..." Ryan said.  
"Yes well my name is Gold-"

"MY NAME IS PEARL!"

"uhhhhhhhhhh...one at a time..." Ryan said.

"Anyway before I was interrupted! We are faries from the Gem Kingdom and...(sigh) if you couldn't tell we need your help...you see others like that guy just now they took over our home land!" Gold says.

"The day dream from earlier!" Ryan thinks.

"They sealed away the Royal family and thankfully we escaped, the king gave us a mission..."Seek out the legendary warriors there are 3 in total, they can save us" Gold explains.

"YOU ARE THE FIRST WARRIOR AND THE LEADER CURE RUBY!" Shouted Pearl.

"Me! L...leader?! I'm...not sure plus WHY DID I TURN INTO A GIRL!" Ryan says nervously.

"Well that is simple, all Pretty Cure are girls." Gold says. "It is weird though...why did the Gem Commune choose you..."

"Ok, I don't think we should stay here come on let's go to my place..." Ryan says panicked.

(Later)

"HELLO MY CUTE CUTE LITTLE BROTHER!" A girl hugs Ryan.

"Mikoto you're crushing me..." He says out of breath.

"I'm sorry I forgot how...hm? When did you change your hair colour" Mikoto asks.

"?" Ryan runs up to the bathroom. "AHHHHHHHH! WHY IS MY HAIR PINK!"

"IT'S THE SYMBOL OF A PRETTY CURE LEADER!" Pearl says happliy.

"SHHHHHHH! My sister will hear you!"

"Are you sure we can stay here?" Golds asks

"Yes, as long as you don't break anything or you are seen." Ryan explains and Sighs. "and people called me a sissy before they'll have a field day with this..."

"Come on pearl we should go to his room too." Gold says.

"listen...I don't want to do this "Pretty Cure" ok I just want a normal life." Ryan says.

"But you were chosen!" Gold says.

"But I'll help you guys with your problem" Ryan says.

"MY CUTE CUTE LITTLE BROTHER DINNERS READY!" Mikoto says.

"Coming!"

"We will stay here...RIGHT Pearl?" Gold says.

"RIGHT!"

The next day

"Man...what a day yesterday..." Ryan says as he's resting his head on his desk.

"Did you hear about that monster attack yesterday? Yeah it was stopped by some superhero or something!"

"I saw her!" Shun says.

"W...WHAT!" Ryan says panicking falling from chair.

"Yep! She was soooo CUTE! I'm in love with her!" Shun says.

"HUH!" Ryan looks around.

"YEAH US TOO!" Other male students speak up.

"Who are talking about guys?" Ryan walks up to them.

"Cure Ruby, you haven't heard about her? Anyway she's super cute have look at the picture I took of her." Shun shows Ryan the picture, Ruby is in her pose.

"If Shun saw I'm Cure Ruby I'm dead!" Ryan thinks. "S...Shun by any chance did you see what she looked like before she transformed?" Ryan asks

"No why do you ask? OHHHHHHH I get it you like her!" Shun says smugly.

"NO SHE'S 12 and well..."

"Well?"

"Nothing..."

"Then I'll find and ask her out, IT'S DECIDED!" Shun points one finger to the sky.

Ryan falls into his seat after fixing it and thinks "What is my life coming to?"

A girl with blue hair watches Ryan from the back of the class.

Meanwhile...

"WOOOOO YEAH!" Pearl is playing in a pile of Ryan's stuff.

"AHHHHH PEARL HE TOLD US NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!" Gold yells

Pearl doesn't listen and flies around waving a shirt  
"What am I going to do with you?" Gold thinks to himself

In an abandoned building...

"So how did it go terror?" A young boy asks in a Brooklyn 20's to 30's accent.

"Grrrrrr..." Terror growls in response.

"What? We're you beaten by a girl or something?" The boy says jokingly.

"IF YOU MUST KNOW YES I WAS!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Would the two oh you settle down the emperor is sending over his second in command we need to look good for him." A girl with purple and punk style clothes speaks up.

"Your right..." Says Terror.

"tsk (rolls his eyes) whatever..." Says the boy.

(Meanwhile...)

"Man what a day..." Ryan sighs as he walks home

Sarah is walking up ahead of Ryan she's humming when she trips and falls into the road. "AHHHHHH!"

Ryan see's her fall onto the road a see's a car up ahead "Oh No!"

Sarah covers her eyes.

Ryan transforms and grabs her bringing to safety

"Are you ok?" Ruby says

"Uggghhhh Huh? I'm ok?" Sarah looks up and see's Ruby's face in the evening light. "An angel, an angel saved me..." She thinks.

"Hey! You ok?" Says Ruby

Sarah is spellbound

"I'm sorry but I have to go..." Ruby runs off.

"Wait what's your name?" Asks Sarah.

"Ruby, Cure Ruby!" Ruby disappears from view

Later,,,,,,,

Ryan is in his room looking at the ceiling "hmmmmmmm...I can't let anyone findout I'm Cure Ruby...if they do..."

Meanwhile outside a girl in yellow and a woodpecker like creature watch Ryan from a Tree

"So he's the one...interesting..."

End


End file.
